warframe_wrathofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Division Captain, Cellix1
Cellix1, also known as the Sixth Division Captain "第六師上尉" is hailed as the sixth proficient warrior to attain the title of the captain. He was found under the recommendation of three respective captains after the Fourth War Arc. Cellix was born in a small poor town of city called hope. Hope is a poor city in terms of wealth, but they are famously popular in the kingdom for having one of the best musicians to have been unleashed. Musicians in hope often flocked towards each other's company to play music and compose music. Most of them made money through this income which they found both satisfying towards their creating a stronger bond with their hobby; living life at a simple and comfortable level. When he was young, he picked up a flute when he was squatting down of the pavement of his front-house gate and curiously tapping and covering the wholes. To him, a flute was a luxury to the rich as a flute cost 12 penny, which is equivalent to a hundred dollars in modern life. He found joy when he was blowing and touching the flute for the very first time, which gathered hundreds of people in the town, to enjoy the young boy's musical talent. Meanwhile, a dark-figure with a coat was glaring with his collar covering part of his face and a sinister smirk across his face. As soon as the crowd dispersed after the young boy finished playing, the dark mysterious figure loomed towards Cellix. He complimented Cellix that he was a great talented musician, a young musical prodigy that could help to earn his family honor and unfading pride by performing publicly. The dark figure invited Cellix1 to come over to his place as he could further teach him many rich musical harmony that benefits him. Upon hearing this, Cellix1 agreed happily. Cellix1 entered a dark-alley which he followed the direction of a small map on a small piece of paper; indicated by the man. Without a warning, Cellix1 was knocked unconsciously on the back; only his eyes fades to black while focusing on a figure approaching him. Cellix1 woke up in laboratory room. In horror, he saw rats and guinea pigs around him; squealing to escape from the constricted walls of the small glass box. He looked down on his arms that were stood rooted with the arm-chair; realizing that he was trapped and cheated. A dark-figure's shadow loomed across the room and said: "The experiment is complete." In desperation, Cellix1 gave a momentarily war-cry, which gave him short burst and surge of strength of break the chains of 20kg of the arm-lock. The dark-figure seemed to stagger back and his movements were slow. In final leap of escape, he dashed out of the room before listening to the last few sentences of the dark-figure. "W-wait.. ! I.. am a doctor! "'' The dark-figure coughed hastily while helping himself on a chair with struggle'' He experienced many difficulties to communicate with his friends as its seem that there is a hidden secret that spooks the city; even his parents and relatives were afraid of him ever since his speech were abruptly loud, which was different from his usual-self. He was upset and heartbroken. On one particular day, he picked up his flute again and he blows. Instead of musical melodies that flow through the flute, a gentle female voice spoke and interacted with him. "Don't be sad sir, I will be your friend."'' The female voice spoke.'' When a war broke out in a nearby kingdom, Cellix1 was told to enlist in an army. Many of the guards mocked the man as he was a little autistic; bringing around his flute with him. "Prove them, we are innocence" The female voice spoke inside the flute. As Cellix1 blew the flute, the flute begins to glow and change the form into a an orange golden sword. This stunned many of the guards and realized that Cellix1 was no ordinary man. Cellix1 called his sword 'Valkyr' and he succeeded in many difficult battles. After the Fourth War Arc, He was invited to join the 'WrathOfTheGods' clan, shortly after he became a great marksman and warrior, whom many of the captains appreciated his ability that later on became the Sixth Division's Captain of the clan. Trivia: - He was the warrior who later-on reinforced greater strength with Storm-Vanguard, who they both achieved the title Captains after The Fourth War Arc.